


Let's Play Master & Servant

by EMILYLAWLESS



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom!Steve, Gags, M/M, Rope Bondage, Spanking, bottom!billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMILYLAWLESS/pseuds/EMILYLAWLESS
Summary: Billy likes it rough.PWP. Read the warnings.





	Let's Play Master & Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @digitaldevilqueen on Tumblr. Re-posting here because I like attention.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr and send more prompts, @emilylawless

Billy had been the one to ask for it. He’d spent weeks, months building up the courage to talk to Steve, to be honest with him.

“Do you think we could—I mean um—would you like to uh-“ he stumbled over his words. Steve was impatient, “spit it out Billy.”

“Okay, Jesus. You’re a real asshole sometimes you know that?” Billy huffed. Steve just glared at him, arms folded across his chest.

“I wanna do rough stuff,” Billy blurted, not meeting Steve’s eyes.

They had been together a few months now and it was going good by all accounts, but Billy found himself craving something harder. Steve was always so gentle and loving, and it was always so fucking good, but Billy wanted more, he wanted to hurt and he wanted Steve to dominate him.

“What do you mean rough stuff?” Steve asked, his interest piqued.

“Like…ropes and shit. Gags,” he paused, trying to read Steve’s expression before continuing, “Whips. I don’t know…it’s just a suggestion, forget I said anything.”

Steve looked amused, a smile playing on his lips as he put down his drink and leaned closer to Billy.

“You’re really into that?” he asked and Billy noticed how deep his voice was getting. _Fuck, he’s into this too._

“Uh, yeah. But if you’re not that’s fine.”

Steve shook his head, bit his bottom lip and reached out for Billy’s hand. “No, I’m into it,” he replied. “I’m really fucking into it.”

—

They started slow with handcuffs and blindfolds, Billy always begging for more, begging for Steve to be more dominant. It took Steve a little while to become confident, to talk dirty to Billy whilst they fucked without laughing halfway through and apologising.

They progressed to whips and ropes. Billy had spent what felt like weeks begging for it, having to reassure Steve constantly that he wanted it.

Billy had both wrists tied to the bed with rope, it twisted up his forearms and dug into his flesh. Rope pulled apart his legs, starting from his knees and snaking all the way down to his ankles, spreading him open on the bed. Steve was behind him, rubbing his hands over his cheeks and dipping in between them to ghost his fingers over his entrance. Then Steve slammed the leather paddle down and Billy screamed around the gag in his mouth.

He pushed his ass higher in the air, desperate for more, desperate for Steve to spank him again and again until his asscheeks were bright red. Steve was hesitant at first, making the spanks gentle but after seeing how much Billy enjoyed it—how his cock leaked all over the bed sheets—he slammed the paddle down harder.

“You like being spanked, you little slut?” Steve asked, pulling Billy’s head back by his hair. Billy moaned around the ball gag in his mouth, drooling around it.

“Is this what you wanted? To be spanked like the little whore that you are?” Steve brought the paddle down again, his hand still tangled in Billy’s hair. He loved the noises Billy made around the gag, how he was so desperate for more.

After ten firm spanks across Billy’s cheeks he dropped the paddle, stroking and kissing the red marks until Billy was moaning and begging to be fucked. He squeezed lube all over Billy’s asscheeks and watched it drip down between them. He rubbed the lube across Billy’s entrance, spending a while working him open with his fingers. Billy writhed against the rope as it started to burn his skin. He sobbed around the ball gag as Steve fucked him with his fingers, desperate to feel more.

“Shall I take the gag off you baby? I want to hear those filthy noises come out of your mouth whilst I fuck you,” Steve whispered in his ear, two fingers deep inside. Billy nodded frantically and Steve pulled the gag out, kissing his wet, swollen lips.

“Fuck Steve, please,” Billy begged. Steve couldn’t get enough of Billy’s voice, completely broken and fucked out. He removed his fingers from Billy—much to Billy’s frustration—and untied the ropes that bound Billy’s hands to the bed, leaving just his legs spread open.

“You’re doing so good baby,” Steve said approvingly, moving back behind Billy. Grabbing the lube again, he slicked himself up and positioned himself against Billy’s wet hole. He leaned down slightly to grab the loose rope that hung from Billy’s wrists. He pulled on it, forcing Billy off the bed and impaling him on Steve’s hard cock.

“Ohhhh fuck Steve,” Billy whined as he felt Steve’s dick slip inside him to the hilt. He was so full, so helpless and that feeling just turned him on even more. Steve fucked into him relentlessly, until he could barely speak and his thighs began to shake.

Steve loved fucking Billy like this, pulling on his tied wrists and slipping in and out of him relentlessly.

“God you feel so good Billy, like you were just made to be fucked,” Steve moaned as he reached round to jerk Billy’s cock.

“P-p-please, Steve,” Billy whimpered, he could feel his orgasm begin to build. “Fuck, Steve I’m gonna cum.”

Steve pulled him back until Billy’s back was flush against his torso. “Cum for me baby, cum for me you little slut,” he whispered, licking at the sweat soaked skin of Billy’s neck.

Billy let out a scream as his orgasm gripped him, the heat burning through him as cum squirted out of his cock and down onto the bed. He tightened around Steve and that was enough to tip him over the edge.

“I’m cumming Billy, gonna fucking cum in you,” he groaned out as he fucked Billy deep. Billy felt the warmth begin to fill him as Steve moaned, biting down on his shoulder. There was no better feeling than Steve cumming inside him, Billy was obsessed with the sensation.

“Get the plug,” he asked gently. Steve laughed and pushed him down on the bed softly, slipping out of him. Not a moment later Billy felt the familiar feeling of the butt plug being pushed inside him. Keeping Steve’s cum inside him was definitely one of his biggest kinks, along with the ropes, the spanking and the gag.

Steve untied the ropes around Billy’s ankles and laid down on the bed next to him, pulling him close.

“How was that baby?” he asked. He always asked, always wanted to know what he was doing right, he rarely ever did anything wrong.

“So good, so, so good,” Billy replied sleepily, cuddling into Steve who wrapped his arms around him with no hesitation.

“God I fucking love you,” Steve said softly, kissing the top of Billy’s head.

Billy couldn’t help the grin that took over his whole face, “I love you too.”


End file.
